Peleas de Matrimonio
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: "¡Vos no sos mejor que yo!" "¡Si lo soy!" "¡No!" "¡Sí!" "¡No!" "¡Sí!" "¡No!" "¡Sí!" "¡No!" "¡Sí!" De la nada, una pregunta de su hijo los calmó, o por lo menos detuvo la riña. *ArgentinaxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia ni LatinHetalia son de mi propiedad. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es mío.

**Advertencia:** Nada.

**Pareja:** ArgentinaxChile.

* * *

**Peleas de Matrimonio**

_Con una Pregunta_

* * *

**.**

Ordenó el cabello teniendo cuidado de no rozar el rizo del pequeño, ya que sabe lo que significa si lo toca (experiencia propia). Le acomodó el pijama de color celeste como su magnífica bandera centralizando al sol. En la espalda mostraba el número diez. Le sonrió.

―Deja de ponerle ese pijama a Carlitos, se ve mejor con uno rojo con el número atrás del nueve u once. ―Manuel intervino caminando acostándose sobre la cama sin entrar.

―No le hagas caso mi hijito. ―dijo Martín al menor.

― ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? ―preguntó mirando a su padre― O hasta que me dé sueño.

Argentina quedó pensativo. No puede decirlo que no a su adorado hijo, pero quiere pasar una linda noche con su amado Manuel, sabiendo que este se hará a un lado para que no lo toque. Gran lío.

―Sí, sí puede. ―oyó a Chile permitiendo al isleño subir a la cama. Ese chiquillo pasa todo el día con él.

Cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros, no es malo tener a su hijo entremedio por unas horas, todas las familias lo hacen. Se levantó del suelo, estirándose en la cama.

Manuel cogió el control de remoto cambiando las programaciones.

Tierra del Fuego jugaba con una almohada, inspeccionando con sus manitos lo blandita que es.

―Quiero ver Bob Esponja. ―dijo al darse cuenta que su mamá no encontraba ningún programa beneficioso.

―A esta hora no dan esa esponja de Alfred. ―siguió cambiando de canales.

―Lo dan en Nickelodeon. ―insistió dejando de lado la almohada.

Martín los observaba discutir, surcando los labios.

Manuel, dándose por vencido colocó el programa infantil y ― No están dando Bob Esponja. ― Carlitos se entristeció.

―Colocáte CQC. ―propuso Martín incorporándose.

―Bueno… ¿Qué? Ese programa no es para un niño. ―también se preguntaba cómo es tan idiota el argentino, un menor no puede ver ese programa, además no lo comprendería.

―Manu, hasta los pibes de tres años ven ese programa. Andá che, Carlitos puede entender. ―sabiendo que no es un programa muy educativo para un niño, insistió.

Chile bufó y obedeció. El más pequeño quedó mirando la televisión, no son dibujos animados, pensó. Solo vio hombres parecidos a los guardaespaldas que siempre trae Alfred en cualquier junta protegiéndose de ciertos países que lo odian.

―Manu, ese no es CQC. ―se molestó.

― ¿Cómo qué no? Weón, es CQC.

―Pero no es el que conozco ―entornó los ojos hacia el televisor, reconociendo los rostro de los animadores, pero nada, y comprendió―. Vos pusiste el chileno. Colocáte el argentino.

― ¿Eh? No, sale. No voy a colocar una wea argentina.

― ¡Che! ¿No sabes que YO te vendí los derechos para hacer CQC Chile, eh? Y a los demás países también, hasta nuestro querido padre, bueno… a casi todas nuestras familias ―hizo recuerdo de cada nación pidiéndole los derechos para realizar el programa, algunos les cambiaron el nombre, quizás por el idioma en el caso de Francis (amenazó en violarse a Manuel si no le daba los derechos), Alfred (porque es el héroe), Feliciano y Romano (este último lo amenazó) y la lista es bien larga―. Y te he vendido muchos programas de mi país al tuyo.

― ¿Así? ¿Cómo cuáles? ―al parecer, ya no les importaba la presencia del pequeño Carlitos mirando la televisión.

―Floricienta. ―Carlitos respondió por Martín, también la vio.

― ¡Eso, lo que dice nuestro nene!

― ¿Qué? Weón, se llama Floribella. ―le llevó la contraria Chile, era su versión cuando la compró.

―Vos le pusiste ese nombre tan feo junto con Luciano y Portugal. Ay, me acuerdo de sus canciones. ―suspiró como todo enamoradizo.

―Bueno, yo la veía en el Disney… ―dijo un tanto fuera del tema―. En todo caso, no fui el único quien la compró.

―Lo peor fue que Rusia también me compró esa telenovela… ¡Fue atroz! ¡Trajo hasta su hermana loca para amenazarme, che! ―fue atroz, una película de terror―. Am… ¿en qué iba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡También te vendí La Liga!

―Solo eso… La mía es mucho mejor.

― ¡Te vendí Los Exitosos Pells! ―nuevamente crece su ego.

― ¡Yo le vendí teleseries hasta Pedro e Iztel, a la Coco y a la Vene! ¡Hasta a Alfred!

― ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A ese gringo también? ¡Te vendí los derechos de esos programas de baile!

― ¡Emití 31 Minutos a todo Latinoamérica hasta al idiota de Antonio! ¡Te vendí Acoso Textual, aweonao!

Esto… ya es personal…

― ¡Sos un copión, boludo!

― ¡Tú lo seri! ¡El tema se acabó! Pondré Calle 7.

― ¿Qué mierda es eso?

―Es un programa de televisión. Deberías saberlo, tu primo Paraguay me compró el formato.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Tus programas son muy malos! ¡Yo soy su re-grosso primo, a mí me tiene comprar los derechos, che! ¡¿Qué le haces?

― ¡Nada, idiota! ¡Daniel le gusta mis programas de televisión! ¡Siempre me compra los formatos, hasta Migue me los está comprando! ¡Chúpate esa, weón! ¡Tu primo me ama!

― ¡No, él jamás haría eso! ¡Vos no sos mejor que yo!

― ¡Sí lo soy!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

Tierra del Fuego se encontraba al medio de los dos (se estaban agarrando encima de la cabeza del pequeño, pero agarrándose cada camiseta, forcejeando) los escuchaba y escuchaba la televisión, viendo unas mujeres en ropa interior siendo entrevistadas, recordó algo que lo tenía muy confundido.

― ¡No!

― ¡Sí!

― ¡No!

― ¿Mamá, porque las mujeres no tienen ese palito abajo como los hombres? ―interrumpió a ambos dejando la absurda pelea, bajando las miradas al interrogante. Se soltaron, pues quedaron mudos.

―De…de… ¿De qué hablas? ―el primero en sacar el atorado habla fue Martín.

Los dos padres sabían que algún día preguntarías sobre estos temas, pero no en plena discusión de matrimonio y menos viendo la televisión.

―Me acordé viendo la tele ―dijo señalando a las mujeres en poca ropa―. Ayer le pregunté a tía Vene, pero…

* * *

―_Tía Vene…_

― _¿Uh? Hola corazón, ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus papis?_

―_Bien. Mi papá sigue siendo re-grosso y mi mamá algo enojona, pero lo quiero._

―_Que bien._

― _¿Le puedo preguntar algo, che?_

―_Claro, dime mi pequeño amorcito._

― _¿Por qué los hombres tienen palito abajo, y las mujeres no?_

―_Eh…este…Creo que esa pregunta te lo deben responder tus padres, corazón._

* * *

―Y eso fue lo que me dijo. Ah, también le pregunté a tío Gilbo…con algo de miedo…

* * *

―_Dime tu pregunta. Tu grandioso tío abuelo te responderá con grandiosidad._

―_Em… ¿Por qué los hombres tenemos palito y las mujeres no?_

― _¿Eh? ―al pobre Prusia se le vinieron los recuerdos con Hungría, esos recuerdos― Jejeje…eso debes preguntárselo a mamá Manuel._

* * *

Menos mal, pensó Manuel. Hubiera creído que Gilbert le había dicho. Martín estaba nervioso.

―Después le pregunté a tío Francis…

― ¡No te dijo nada, ¿verdad? ―el argentino reaccionó enseguida esperando que el francés no le haya comentado cosas antes de tiempo como lo hizo con él. Posó sus manos en los hombros del isleño. Él negó levemente con la cabeza. Martín sintió alivio.

―Me dijo cosas muy raras…no le entendí las pelotudeces que me dijo.

― ¿A q-quién más le preguntaste? ―dijo Chile bastante intrigado en como mierda contéstale la pregunta de la noche.

―Am… tío Rusia…tío Feli…Abuela Romano…Abuelo España…tía Hungría…tío Migue…tío-

―Le preguntaste a todo el mundo. ―comprendió no un buen ánimo el padre.

―Carlito, espéranos un momento, papá y mamá van a conversar ―dijo rápido tomando a Martín del brazo para salir del cuarto, lo más lejos para no ser escuchados―. ¿Qué mierda hacemos?

― ¿Cómo qué hacemos? Vos sos la madre, vos debés decírselo. ―miró a la pared, cruzándose de brazo.

― ¿Yo? Weón, ni cagando se lo digo. Tú soy el padre. Los padres les explican a los hijos cuando son hombres.

―Los dos somos hombres, imbécil. ―¿cómo no se daba cuenta que son hombres? Cualquiera de los dos puede decírselo, pero ninguno quiere.

―Tch. No lo haré. No soy bueno para estas cosas.

―Sos la mamá… ¡Y pasas más tiempo con él, che!

― ¡Eso no implica nada!

Cinco minutos más tarde entre una leve discusión y ciertos insultos mutuos, ambos padres decidieron contarle, mitad y mitad. No obstante al entrar al cuarto, Tierra del Fuego se quedó dormido por sus demoras.

Los latinos suspiraron aliviados. Dieron gracias a lo más sagrado para no contarle, porque no sabían cómo hacerlo. Manuel tomó en brazos al menor llevándolo a la otra habitación, lo dejó en la cama, lo cubrió con las sabanas y se devolvió hacia el argentino, donde los dos se acostaron.

Los dos saben que mañana volverá a preguntar y están seguros que esta vez será con un poco de dificultad, puede preguntar de donde provienen los bebes (porque del nacimientos de una nación lo sabe) aparte de las diferencias físicas.

Martín y Manuel tuvieron pesadillas con el tema.

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Es la cosa más rica del mucho x3. Poniendo en aprietos a M&M es un encanto atroz xD. Sobre los formatos de televisión, está la mayoría explicado en el fic, en el caso que no sepan, para eso está Wikipedia-sama xD. Ahora algunos datitos de los números de las camiseta o pijama que mencionaron ambos padres.

•10: Número de camiseta de Maradona. (Argen.)

•11: Num. de camiseta de Marcelo Salas. (Chi)

•9: Num. de camiseta de Zamorano. (Chi) (También para el Chupete Suazo, si es lo quieren pensar así)

Eso es todo.

Por suerte Carlitos no comprendió nada de lo que le dijo Francis, quedaría traumado.

**Reviews?**


End file.
